1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message notification apparatus for notifying an operator of reception of a message which contains information obtained by monitoring a system. For example, the monitored system is a multiserver system in which a plurality of computers operate.
2) Description of the Related Art
In the conventional multiserver systems in which a plurality of servers are used for a business, a management server which manages the plurality of servers are provided for managing messages indicating status of usage, operating status, work load, intervention events, and the like in a centralized manner. The messages are collected by the management server and displayed on a screen of a client (computer) in chronological order, where the client is connected to the management server. The client user of the above client is an operator or a system administrator of the multiserver system.
Conventionally, the client user is required to continuously monitor the screen of the client so that the client user can immediately address a problem when the problem is indicated on the screen. Therefore, the client user cannot leave the seat and do jobs other than the monitoring of the screen of the client. Even when the client user is present at the client, the client user may not notice or may overlook the messages displayed on the screen of the client. Thus, the system monitoring work imposes heavy load on the operator or system administrator.